Hermione's Pet
by louisesnape
Summary: TRADUCTION. Draco est le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Hermione… ça ne peut mener qu'à de l'hilarité, des qui pro quo et de la romance !


/!\ ATTENTION CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION /!\

Titre : Hermione's Pet

Auteur : RiAddison (sur )

Traductrice : louisesnape

Résumé : Draco est le nouvel animal de compagnie d'Hermione… ça ne peut mener qu'à de l'hilarité, des qui pro quo et de la romance !

* * *

Draco marchait dans les couloirs tout en se pavanant et descendait vers la Grande Salle lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne voyant personne d'autre aux alentours il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Au moment où il passa devant une salle de classe vide, il entendit son prénom prononcé encore plus fort. Supposant que ce devait venir de la salle de classe, il y entra pour tomber nez à nez avec une Hermione Granger agenouillée au sol, qui tenait une chaussure de bal et l'appelait.

« Alors Granger, la folie t'a finalement rattrapée à ce que je vois. A moins que tu essayes de réaliser un drôle de fantasme me concernant…, » fit la voix trainante de Draco avec arrogance.

Surprise, Hermione se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à la personne dont elle avait prononcé le nom à plusieurs reprises. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela pouvait impliquer, et dit d'un ton cassant :

« Tu rêves là ! Pour ton information, je cherche quelque chose ! »

« En m'appelant ? »

« Je ne … »

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler quand elle entendit un frottement. C'est alors qu'une petite boule de poils partit à la vitesse de l'éclair d'une table à une autre, sur quoi Draco poussa un petit cri aigu et sauta sur une chaise, criant à Hermione d'attraper ce rat.

« Ce n'est pas un rat, espèce d'idiot ! » répliqua Hermione tout en se moquant de l'imposant grand méchant Draco Malfoy debout sur une chaise comme une petite fille effrayée.

« Ça ressemblait véritablement à un rat… tu peux le tuer, l'empoisonner, même le jeter dans le feu. Mais chérie, c'était… un rat, » fit Draco d'un air dramatique.

« Peu importe, » répondit-elle avant de se baisser à côté de la table qui cachait le soi-disant rat.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, il remarqua qu'elle tenait quelque chose. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de la chaussure de bal, puis hurla après qu'une tête poilue sortit de ladite chaussure et disparut de nouveau à son cri :

« Eloigne ça de moi ! »

Elle s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, et leva la chaussure vers lui en savourant son tourment.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Ou… Oui… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas un rat, » affirma-t-elle tout en berçant son soulier doucement, « C'est bon Draco, tu peux sortir maintenant. Je ne laisserais pas ce grand méchant garçon te faire du mal. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, » rétorqua-t-elle avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la chaussure. Alors qu'elle continuait à l'amadouer, une toute petite tête blonde et poilue en sortit. Cette dernière renifla les alentours, se hissa hors de la mule et remonta le bras d'Hermione pour s'installer sur son épaule, un regard des plus arrogants sur son visage couvert de fourrure.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas un rat. C'est une fouine. Et je pense que tu l'as insulté en insinuant qu'il est un animal de classe inférieure, comme le rat. »

Draco regarda ledit animal, et descendit lentement de sa chaise, ses joues brûlantes dévoilant sa gêne.

« Je dirais pour ma défense que je ne l'ai aperçu qu'une seconde à peine, et il fait plutôt sombre ici. On peut facilement se tromper. »

Le bébé fouine siffla, sa colère dirigée vers le jeune homme blond.

« Laisse tomber Draco, il n'en vaut pas la peine, » dit Hermione au petit animal.

« Pourquoi appelles-tu constamment cette chose Draco ? » demanda le Serpentard, ce qui fit de nouveau siffler la bête.

« Parce que c'est son nom, imbécile. Enfin, officiellement son nom est Draco Junior, mais puisque je ne te parle jamais je l'appelle juste Draco. »

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! »

Hermione eut un sourire narquois :

« Ça n'en est pas une. Un jour, je l'ai trouvé roulé en boule dans ma chaussure de bal, et quand je l'ai vu ça m'a fait penser à la fois où tu avais été transformé en fouine par Maugrey. »

« Je pensais que tout le monde avait oublié ce malheureux évènement… »

« Ça c'est parce qu'on veut que tu penses qu'on a oublié. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Draco Junior parce qu'il était seulement un bébé. Et puis tu avais déjà ce nom, n'est-ce pas mon petit Draco, » dit Hermione tout en caressant la petite fouine.

« Premièrement, c'est trop bizarre d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ta bouche, et deuxièmement, tu pourrais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça, ça me donne la chair de poule. »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas m'entendre dire « mon petit Draco » ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Tout à fait. Je sais que tu parles à cette… chose, mais quand même, » fit Draco, et il frissonna lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à la fouine.

« C'est une fouine, pas une chose. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi, » déclara-t-elle et la petite bête semblait acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« D'accord, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelé Draco, d'abord. Tu me détestes, j'aurais pensé que l'appeler Draco serait la dernière chose que tu ferais. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te détestais, c'est juste qu'on n'arrive jamais à s'entendre assez longtemps pour vraiment se parler. Alors je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que je suis neutre. Sauf quand tu me traites de Sang-de-bourbe, ça je ne le supporte pas... »

Le cœur du Serpentard commença à battre plus vite, et il décida de tenter sa chance. Il s'approcha, très près, trop près.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, je pense que je devrais changer ça…, » ajouta-t-il en se penchant.

« … »

Après que Draco l'eut embrassée, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Bon, d'accord, je suppose que je ne suis pas si neutre que ça. »

Draco sourit et se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser quand il sentit qu'on lui pinçait fortement l'oreille. Il s'écarta d'un geste, et jura :

« Oh putain, enlève-moi cette chose ! »

Au mot chose, la prise de Draco Junior sur son oreille devint plus forte, et le petit corps tournait dans les airs pendant que le Draco originel sautillait à cause de la douleur. Hermione courut après lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant son regard paniqué.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« J'essaye, mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai une putain de fouine qui pend à mon oreille ! Argh ! »

Hermione réussit finalement à attraper le petit animal et doucement, enfin aussi doucement que possible, décrocha les dents de l'oreille de Draco.

« Vilain Draco, on ne mord pas les oreilles des gens. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? »

Le Draco originel lançait un regard mauvais à la petite bête, petite bête qui levait la tête vers sa maîtresse avec un air d'excuse.

« Tu sais, ma proposition d'extermination de tout à l'heure sonne de mieux en mieux…, » remarqua-t-il, ce qui lui valut un autre sifflement de la minuscule créature.

« Tu ne lui fera rien du tout ! Il est juste très territorial et jaloux, » expliqua Hermione.

« Territorial, mon cul ! C'est juste qu'il ne m'aime pas, » marmonna Draco avant de tressaillir en se tenant l'oreille. « Merde ! »

Hermione remit Draco Junior dans la chaussure qu'elle posa sur la table la plus proche et rejoignit le jeune homme.

« Fais-moi voir ça… »

Draco la laissa regarder, et en rajouta un peu.

« Ça fait vraiment mal. »

« Eh bien ta peau est toujours intacte alors je pense que tu iras bien, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Mais ça fait vraiment mal… Je crois que je pourrais bien en mourir…, » pleurnicha Draco pour de faux, ce qui lui valut un coup sur le bras de la part d'Hermione.

« Bon, je suppose que si tu souffres tellement on peut toujours aller voir Madame Pomfresh… »

« Non, » l'interrompit-il précipitamment, « ce n'est pas si grave que ça, je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'être revigoré. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » demanda Hermione en souriant au blond, avant de soupirer. « Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de t'aider… c'est tellement embêtant. »

Draco répondit au sourire de la brune avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Le baiser dura plus longtemps que la dernière fois puisqu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de fouines tarées et jalouses avec des envies meurtrières. Après le baiser, il dit en souriant :

« Même si je n'aime pas ce sale petit fouineur, » ce qui lui valut un autre sifflement de la part de la chaussure, « il a quand même aidé à ce que nous arrêtions nous disputer assez longtemps pour pouvoir vraiment se parler, et réaliser qu'en fait on se plaisait l'un l'autre. »

« Pourquoi parlons-nous encore, alors ? » fit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

« C'est bien vrai ça, taisons-nous… »

Et pendant que les deux continuaient à s'embrasser, une petite fouine se cacha de nouveau dans sa chaussure et soupira. On dirait bien qu'il allait devoir partager son Hermione à partir de maintenant.

FIN

* * *

Je rappelle que ceci est une traduction, donc si vous vous imaginez que je suis l'auteure de cette fic je me fais enguirlander par RiAddison, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de ressembler à un sapin de Noël moi ! (J'ajoute : enguirlander - guirlande - sapin pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi ^^)


End file.
